


The Stranger

by dizmo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantine gets a very interesting customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Незнакомец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538080) by [Lazurit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit)



He first came in the fall, when the early gusts of what would be winter were beginning to touch Montreuil-sur-Mer. Fantine did not recognize the gentleman dressed all in black who made his way to the corner on which she had set up shop that day. The Thenardiers had just written, and her poor Cosette was ill again. And so soon after the last time. Fantine knew she needed more money to send to her ill daughter. So when the unfamiliar man arrived, she gave her best smile- a close-lipped one, now, for her teeth had long gone to save her daughter. The man smiled back. That was the first time.

He continued to come, on occasion. She could still not identify him from the residents of the town, so she assumed him a frequent traveler. He would always pay somewhat better than her other customers, and she looked forward to his visits for that reason. Not as if any of the money went to her own expenses. She considered that she had more than enough, and her daughter should have every franc she could spare. The money all went to the Thenardiers, all for Cosette's benefit. The knowledge that she was helping her daughter made her smile. He smiled as well, whenever he paid her. Almost as if he knew. Almost as if he considered it _his_ good work to pay, as well.

The last time he came started little differently from the others. It was all work, to Fantine, and most of the men blended together. He still stood out, as, in addition to the additional money, he was.. oddly tender, for her being little more than a whore. When they were finished, and he paid, instead of silently departing, as usual, he spoke. "I have seen your daughter."

Fantine was taken aback. "My Cosette?! I never told..."

The man smiled. "I know you didn't. But I know, anyway."

"Oh, my Cosette. How is she?"

He gave a most satisfied smile. "Beautiful."

At that, he disappeared into the inky blackness of the night, and Fantine never saw him again.


End file.
